


Rough.

by eMISH



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMISH/pseuds/eMISH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a stupid fight and it ended up rougher than you had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough.

”I was gone two days and this is what happens?!”

Shownu dragged you out the club and pushed you inside a passing cab.

”He just bought me a drink?! I told him I had a boyfriend and he backed away, why are you so fucking angry?!”

You saw that the cab driver checked on you and you tried to calm Shownu down.

”We can take this at home, I don’t wanna ruin his day too.” You said and pointed towards the driver.

You’d never seen him this angry, this was just over something stupid since you’d been by his side the whole night. You missed him while he was gone and this is what happens. ”Great night.”

You thought that this was gonna be a good night with the guys and your girlfriends but it ended up with Shownu almost knocking a guy down at the club because he bought you a drink.

You paid the cab driver and excused Shownu’s behaviour. When you entered the apartment he was all over you, screaming at you.

”I was gone two days and you’re already whoring around?!”

”Are you fucking kidding me right now? Do you think I actually would do something like that?” Your words got caught in your throat and you pushed back tears. You loved this man so much and he accused you of cheating when you’d been nothing but loyal to him. Even though he had a lot of schedules, you always stayed. ”You’re so fucking childish, I thought we were gonna have a good night with our friends but apparently not!”

”Why did you even take that drink then?!”

”I told him three times that I had a boyfriend and he still got me the drink and I took it, because drinks aren’t fucking free!” At this point you just wanted to throw pretty much anything at him because he was acting like a child. ”Grow the fuck up.”

With that he lost it completely.

”That’s it, i’m leaving, i’ll crash somewhere else.” He didn’t even bother to take anything with him, he slammed the door and he was gone.

You were practically boiling of anger at this point and you checked your phone, 7 messages from your girlfriends asking were you went. You decided to answer this tomorrow, you couldn’t even form a proper sentence right now. You went to sit down at the couch, your heart was beating so fast that you thought that you were gonna have a stroke or something.

You loved this guy to the moon and back, you’d never seen him this angry. You knew that he was stressed because of practices and schedule but you didn’t do anything wrong.

”Well this was a good night.” You sighed loudly and slumped back on the couch. You were exhausted but you couldn’t sleep when you didn’t know where he went. Hopefully he was with one of the guys.

After slamming the door Shownu went for a long walk to clear his head. He loved you so much and he thought that maybe he overreacted. You’d been by his side all night and you hadn’t even looked any other way. Could he go home now, maybe you were still angry at him.

He checked his pocket and realised he’d forgotten his keys. He turned around and began walking home again, some parts of him were still angry but he couldn’t leave it like this.

You’d almost fallen asleep when you heard a knock on the door.

”Who would come at this hour?”

You had barely opened the door when Shownu’s lips crashed onto yours, he was rough and sloppy. He grabbed you by the waist so you couldn’t get away. Your hands was at his chest trying to get away because you were confused about this change of mind. He was boiling when he slammed the door about an hour ago and now this.

”What the fuck is this?!” You pushed him away and stared at him. ”I thought I was whoring around and that it was pretty much over and now this?”

He didn’t respond but you could see the lust in his eyes, he wasn’t usually this rough but you couldn’t help to like it, at least a little.

He walked towards you and you tried to back away when he grabbed you by the neck.

”And where do you think you’re going?” He looked you deep in your eyes and pulled your head back. He placed kisses on your neck and marked you with hickies.

He pulled you down on your knees and started to unbuckle his belt. You could see that he was already hard and you opened your mouth slightly.

"Since you like to talk back so much. Let's see what else that mouth can do." His voice was low and you could see that he was serious about this.

You trailed your hands along the lower part of his stomach down towards his dick. You knew that he would grow impatient if you kept this up any longer. He was angry and he needed the release.

You took his dick out and he was already leaking with precum. You licked it off and trailed your tongue on the backside of his dick. You could hear his low moaning and then you felt his hand on the back of your head. He’d grabbed your hair and he pushed you down his whole length.

You took your hand to help get him off but he stopped you and pulled you up.

His hands trailed along the back of your dress and he began to undress you. He pushed the dress down and you stood in front of him in only your underwear that you’d picked out especially for him tonight. You wore red lace underwear with a pair of stay-ups.

He licked his lips and suddenly his hand were right between your legs. You were already wet and he looked you in the eyes with those dark eyes full of lust. He was still angry you could feel it because of his rough movements.

He started to rub your clit outside your underwear. His dick was still out and you tried to get your hand around it but he moved away.

”I’m in charge now.” He pushed you against the wall and put his hand inside your panties.

Suddenly two fingers entered you and your mouth opened in a long moan, you were close. He could feel that you were nearing your climax and pulled his fingers out and put them inside your mouth.

”Did I say you could cum now?” His fingers were deep in your mouth and you tasted your own juices.

You shook your head and swallowed hard. He picked you up by the waist and walked towards the bedroom. He threw you on the bed and you wanted to touch yourself so bad. He’d left you hanging.

He was still fully dressed except that his dick was out and you wanted that so bad. He started to undress himself painfully slow. You knew that you’d get punished if you moved but you couldn’t help yourself.

You started rubbing your clit while he was undressing himself. You hope that he wouldn’t catch you doing it but you couldn’t help but moan.

He turned around and grabbed you by the neck.

”Did I say that you could touch yourself?”

He was much stronger than you and he knew exactly what he was doing. He was gonna torture you until you became a squirming mess. All because some guy bought you a drink.

He pushed you down again and pressed two fingers inside of you while holding your hips down. He wasn’t gonna let you cum but he would tease you until your breaking point. This turned you on so bad. Angry sex were in the end always the best.

He placed his lips on your clit and you moaned his name.

”Please let me cum, please, i’m so close.” You begged him and put your hand in his hair.

He grabbed your arm and pulled his fingers out. You felt so unsatisfied and empty.

He climbed onto the bed and hovered over you with his muscular body. You could feel the tip of his dick almost at your entrance and you wiggled down to get closer.

”You want this?” He said low and pressed himself inside of you hard. A loud moan escaped your mouth and he started thrusting hard. It was sloppy to begin with, you’d had a couple of drinks so that wasn’t surprising.

He pulled out and dragged you up to suck him off. He was playing with your nipple while his whole length was in your mouth. His other hand on the back of your head. He pushed himself in and you almost choked.

”Turn around.”

You did as you were told and he grabbed you by your hips and pushed himself inside. His hand trailed along your back and grabbed you by the hair. He was rough and you wanted nothing more than to cum. He wouldn’t let you though.

He leaned over you and placed rough kisses on your back to mark you. He wasn’t done with you yet. You knew it would take longer for him to cum when he had some drinks.

He thrusted hard and then suddenly his hand was at your clit. There was the teasing again. he knew exactly what he was doing.

”You like that babe? You wanna cum?” He leaned over and whispered in your ear.

”Yes please, let me cum.” You couldn’t take this any longer. you wanted to reach your high. He’d been teasing you for so long it was almost painful.

”Then cum for me babe.” He thrusted harder and rubbed your clit like there was no tomorrow and you could feel yourself clenching around his dick. You almost screamed his name and he grabbed you by the waist to let you ride out your high.

He wasn’t long after since you clenching around him almost set him off immediately. He came while lowly grunting your name. His arm let go of your waist and you dropped down on the bed. He laid himself beside you and placed kisses on your back.

”I’m sorry for overreacting.”

”It’s alright, I know you’d been under a lot of pressure, not only because of schedules but because you’re the leader.”

”I forgot my keys, that’s why I had to come back.” He tried to make up excuses.

”Oh really?” You turned around and looked at him. ”You came home again because you wanted to fuck my brains out, don’t lie.”

”Well, you’re not lying. Wanna go again?” He smirked and at first you didn’t think he was serious. Then you placed your hand around his dick and it was already hard.

”You’ve already answered that question.” You licked your lips and began to straddle him. ”Now it’s my time to tease and torture you.”

This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
